Eclipse
by Nana-Chin
Summary: Itachi voltara para Konoha, com intenções que ninguém sabe. Sakura não sabia quem era o seu novo companheiro de missões. Será que os destinos dos dois se entrelaçariam?
1. Capitulo 01

**Disclaimer: **O Anime Naruto não nos pertencem. Infelizmente.

**Eclipse**

**Capitulo 01  
**

Uma jovem médica-nin de 20 anos, cabelos róseos longos e olhos verde-vivos, observava da janela do hospital, o céu nublado. E uma jovem aparentando a mesma idade da outra se aproximou:

**- Sakura. Você está andando muito distraída nesses dias.  
**

**- Ino...  
**

**- É por causa do Sasuke-kun?**

**- ... -**A jovem provavelmente chamada Sakura suspirou cansada.

**- Pare de pensar nele, amiga. Se continuar assim, pensando nele, irá fazer uma besteira na sala de cirurgia.  
**

**- Não exagere, porquinha. E não estou exatamente pensando "nele", por que eu deveria? Aquele garotinho que amei, morreu anos atrás. O homem que você vê todo dia, parecido com aquele garotinho, entenda, não é ele. É só um cubo de gelo ambulante, como também, um kaijyuu¹. **

**- S-Sakura! Nossa! Nunca vi você falando assim do Sasuke... P-porque? -** Ino estava bastante assustada com as palavras de sua amiga que nem ao menos encarava a loira, continuava a observar o céu com uma expressão de ódio.

**- Acostume-se Ino. Sasuke me fez sofrer o bastante para começar a odiar-lo. Para começar, jogou-me na minha cara que tinha uma noiva... Foi a primeira coisa que fez quando voltou para Konoha. Desprezar, ele sempre fez comigo, agora é minha vez de desprezá-lo.  
**

**- Testuda, testuda, assim você me assusta. Err... Soube do Itachi?  
**

**- Sei que ele foi aceito de volta em Konoha, mais nada.  
**

**- Hum. Apareceram novas provas que conclusão a inocência dele. Tsunade-sama já o escalou para Capitão do Esquadrão ANBU Elite.  
**

**- Nossa, impressionante. Bom, tenho que ir fazer as compras. Meu plantão também acabou e... Ja ne Ino-Porca!**

**- Ja ne Testuda.**

Haruno Sakura, Kunoichi e médica, é de Konohagakure, tendo uma reputação de melhor médica do país do fogo (possivelmente do mundo ninja ;D), passando até da sua Mestra-Hokage Tsunade. Não só ter reputação de melhor médica como também ser muito bela, tendo muitos pretendentes.

Sua antiga paixão, Uchiha Sasuke, voltara para Konoha depois de 8 anos convivendo com o sannin lendário Orochimaru, que (não confirmado) fora morto pelo aluno (Sasuke) após o jovem descobrir que o mestre planejava-lhe roubar o corpo antes do trato, matar Uchiha Itachi.

Pela surpresa de Sakura, Sasuke não cumpriu sua vingança (coisa muito estranha), deixando seu irmão mais velho vivo, motivo pelo qual após saber a verdade sobre seu clan. E Uchiha Madara, um dos que fundou o clan, obrigou Itachi a destruir o clan em troca de não destruir Konoha. História complicada, eu sei, mas não preocupemos com isso agora.

Praticamente os dois irmãos voltaram para Konoha, mas um ainda odiando o outro, não dá mesmo pra entender aquele todo ódio deles.

Ah, claro que a volta de Itachi tanto quanto surpreendeu á todos de Konoha. Como ele fora aceitado, sendo que ele fazia parte da organização Akatsuki (Lua vermelha) mais criminosa (Rank S ainda) e temerosa da geografia de Naruto?

Bom, pergunta difícil, mas tenho uma resposta. O líder foi morto por Itachi junto com Kisame, companheiro de missões e "amigo", e devidamente tinha um bom motivo, não? Com poucas informações, Konoha acha que seria por "traição" (não que Pein traiu Itachi). Há! Pensaram que era para testar poder? Por favor, essa é velha. Itachi nem precisa testar poder, já testou muito, raptando os demônios e matando as pessoas que entraram em seu caminho. O coitado também está ficando cego por usar, inconsideravelmente, muito o Mangekyou Sharingan. Agora com seus 25 anos, ainda tem e sempre terá aquele charme de fazer qualquer mulher, beijar seus pés. Mesmo que seu irmão, Sasuke, parecer muito com Itachi, perde feio para a beleza do mesmo. Corpo extremamente musculoso e perfeito, traços em seu rosto mostram que ele é um homem superior aos demais, muito popular com o sexo oposto.

Mudando de assunto (estou quase até babando, Itachi é muito lindo :D)

Tristeza, nojo, angustia, ou qualquer coisa do tipo das emoções que citei, Sakura sentiu quando viu Sasuke com outra. Para explicar melhor a situação, Sasuke escolheu a Karin para ajudá-lo (ai que horror não é mesmo?) a reconstruir o clan Uchiha. Ninguém sabe o que o Uchiha gostou nela, mas será sim a mãe dos filhos dele. E assim então sobraram 3 Uchihas, todos com objetivos. Madara é lógico, destruir Konoha, Itachi, misterioso como sempre, não revelado seu objetivo, Sasuke, matar seu irmão (não podendo, mas quer de qualquer jeito) e reconstruir o clan, Karin (futura Uchiha), ajudar o Sasuke.

A vida em Konoha:

Quase não mudou em nada em Konoha nesses 5 anos (desde o Shippunden que eu quero dizer). No bairro Uchiha, agora tem moradores e reformaram as casas. No bairro Hyuuga, bom, aumentaram mais uma mansão do qual Hinata está morando com seu amado, Naruto. Casaram-se á 2 anos, provavelmente quando tinham 18 anos, que com essa idade mais ou menos que Naruto percebeu (com muito custo) que Hinata o amava e que estavam muito próximos, fazendo Naruto se apaixonar por ela. É claro que no começo não percebera, mas por causa de Neji (que inacreditavelmente virou amigo de Naruto) ele percebeu tudo. Na certa foi difícil que o senhor Hyuuga, mais conhecido como Hizachi, permitisse o namoro dos dois, mas Naruto, o cara que não desiste de nada (depende xD), mostrou sua capacidade, determinação e amor que sentia por Hinata. Surpreso, Hizachi aceita o namoro dos dois.

Bom, já que citei Neji, vou falar dele agora. É um dos que precisa perceber que uma pessoa gosta dele. TenTen, parceira de Neji no time Gai, começou a gostar do seu parceiro no Chuunin Shiken , quando tinham 13 anos. Desde então sempre escondeu dele, por vergonha ou coisa do tipo. Já Neji começou gostar de sua parceira no quando tivera 15 anos, mesmo não demonstrando, algo que ele sabe fazer perfeitamente. Naruto, o garoto (desculpe, sou acostumada a escrever garoto (a) toda a hora) que após saber por Hinata que Neji gosta de TenTen, começou a ajudar o amigo a "conquistar" a garota, se é que é possível, e Ino a ajudar a garota para que não sinta vergonha e contar a Neji que gosta dele.

Falando em Ino, a mesma continua trabalhando na floricultura dos pais, mesmo fazendo missões. Ah, a garota também trabalha no hospital, sendo enfermeira, ajudando sua melhor amiga, Sakura, nas cirurgias. Mesmo namorando o Kage Gaara no Sabaku, sempre gostou dos elogios de Sai quando era para estressar Sakura:

'-Ino é linda! Sakura é feiosa!#'

Oh e como adorava esses elogios.

Shikamaru, famoso por ser um excelente estrategista, é agora o braço direito da Hokage Tsunade, e também é casado com Temari fazendo-o ter uma vida maravilhosa e feliz, mesmo ela xingando muito por ser muito preguiçoso, sempre dava a volta por cima.

Bom, o que eu não citei, desculpe, eles estão muito felizes, por enquanto... Porque ninguém fica bem quando vê sua aldeia ser atacada não é mesmo? Mas não nos preocupemos com isso agora.

No hospital:

**- Sakura-san! Sakura-san!**

**- O que foi Shizune-chan?**

**- Huff! -**a mulher que gritava euforicamente, parou em frente à Sakura que saía do hospital, respirando uma boa quantidade de ar** - Tsunade-sama está chamando-lhe!#**

**- Ah... Sabe-se o que ela quer comigo?**

**- Não, acho que é uma nova missão para você realizar.  
**

**- Soo², estou indo. **_"Parece que minhas compras vão esperar um pouco"_** - **pensou desanimada.

**- Certo!**

Tsunade, a Hokage, como disse no começo da história, está se esforçando (mesmo que não pareça) muito para Konoha realizar-se. Uma dos três sannins lendários foi escolhida para o cargo de Hokage, após seu sensei 3º Hokage, Sarutobi, falecer. No começo não gostara e nem agora gosta. Sim que é cansativo e tudo mais, mas ajudar o povo era o principal. Com seus aproximadamente 57 anos, mesmo que não aparenta , espera sair o mais rápido possível do cargo, deixar toda a Konohagakure no Sato, nas mãos de Uzumaki Naruto, já que o mesmo quer ser um Hokage.

Shizune aluna, ajudante e médica da Hokage, é uma das amigas da Sakura e parceira no hospital. Mas sempre também, sem insultar, é um pombo correio de Tsunade se caso alguém tiver missão. A morena preocupa-se com sua sensei no caso de ela beber (Tsunade ganha o troféu de pessoa que mais bebe em Konoha. Bebe por dia, por hora, por minuto... E o mais impressionante é que não fica bêbada fácil. Meu Deus, como ela consegue fazer isso?) muito. Sempre tenta esconder o Sakê dela, mas ela sempre consegue achar, brigam a maioria das vezes por isso. Que acabam como Tsunade fazendo uma cara emburrada e uma mesa quebrada.

Ao chegar à sala da Hokage (Sakura):

**- Me chamou shishou?**

**-Sim, Sakura. Tenho duas missões para você - disse a loira, com o queixo apoiado à costa das mãos.**

**- Sou toda ouvidos!**

**- A primeira quero que você consiga informações das coisas citadas nesse pergaminho por Natsume Riuko. -** disse entregando um pergaminho roxo para Sakura que o abriu, começando a ler** - Você a única que é apresentável para esse tipo de trabalho, pois outras kunoichi's estão em missão e outras comprometidas. O que consegui de informação, não passe para mais ninguém, só para mim. Entendido?**

**- Hai!**

**- A segunda missão, não fará sozinha, irá fazer com seu novo companheiro de missões que ajudará nessa missão de espionagem, coloco essas missões como Rank A. Vocês terão um mês para completarem a missão, se não aparecerem por volta de um mês, a ANBU será mandada por mim para buscá-los. - **a loira deu um sorriso** - **_**"**__De fato, isso não será preciso."__**  
**_

**- Certo.  
**

Toc. Toc. Toc.

A porta foi batida e Tsunade sabia quem era.

**- Entre, Uchiha. - **ordenou para a pessoa entrar.

Sakura não pôde acreditar, seu parceiro será um Uchiha?

Esperava que estivesse errada, não suportaria fazer uma missão com Sasuke.

Mas será que era o Sasuke mesmo o único Uchiha de Konoha?

**Continua...  
**

**Kaijyuu -** Demônio

**Soo - **Sim

**N/a: **Olá, esperamos mesmo que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo. Quem vocês acham que é o parceiro de Sakura? Está fácil heim (xD). Bom, o próximo capitulo demorará um pouco (pouquíssimo mesmo) para ser postado, pois o que eu escrevi no caderno é a terceira missão que Sakura e o novo companheiro dela iram fazer. O que vocês acham mais sinistro para fazer no fanfic? O homem trair a mulher, ou a mulher trair o homem? (Estamos pensando por traição no fanfic! Muahahahahaha! Oks, passou.)

Vamos indo e, por favor, façam as autoras felizes, deixam reviews. Não estamos pedindo muito, né? Agradecemos a todos! Beijos!


	2. Capitulo 02

**Disclaimer: **O Anime Naruto não nos pertencem. Infelizmente.

(Comentários meus e respostas às Reviews no final do Capitulo. Obrigada e espero que gostem.)

**Eclipse**

**Capitulo 02  
**

**V**ocê?

No episódio anterior... Ops! No capitulo anterior:

Toc. Toc. Toc.

A porta foi batida e Tsunade sabia quem era.

**- Entre, Uchiha. - **ordenou para a pessoa entrar.

Sakura não pôde acreditar, seu parceiro será um Uchiha?

Esperava que estivesse errada, não suportaria fazer uma missão com Sasuke.

Mas será que era o Sasuke mesmo o único Uchiha de Konoha?

A porta foi aberta lentamente, Sakura olhava para a porta esperançosa de que não fosse a pessoa que pensava, ficou chocada ao ver muitos corvos adentrarem ao escritório rapidamente. Pararam ao seu lado dando a forma surpreendentemente a um homem alto que usava a roupa da ANBU, uma capa preta e uma máscara em sua face.

**- "Eu irei com..." - ** Sakura pausou seus pensamentos, esperando que o ANBU tirasse a mascara. Ele o fez, revelando o seu rosto perfeito **# "Itachi?"#** olhou para o Uchiha ao seu lado espantada. Tsunade ignorou o olhar de suplica de Sakura e começou a explicar a segunda missão que os ninjas a sua frente iriam fazer.

**- Muito bem. Uchiha, você está escalado para uma missão Rank A com Haruno Sakura. Realizará a missão com um parceiro mesmo contra sua vontade, entendido? - **Itachi fitou Sakura de esguelha e deu um sorriso frio que fez a rosada engolir em seco.

**- Hai¹, Tsunade-sama. - **A jovem medica-nin estremeceu com o tom frio do Uchiha, era mais frio que seu ex-parceiro do Time 7 (Sasuke).

**- A missão será realizada na Aldeia da Chuva, onde que o conselho querem que vocês peguem informações sobre o Amuleto Amaldiçoado. - **Tsunade ficara mais séria, e encarava Itachi intensamente, o mesmo estava impassível. - **A Akatsuki está atrás desse Amuleto, devemos ficar em alerta se for para nos atacar. **

**- Mas, shishou... Você tem alguma informação mesmo que seja pequena desse Amuleto? Como ele é? O que faz? - **perguntou Sakura, precisamente para ser mais fácil conseguir as informações que Tsunade queria.

**- Infelizmente não, Sakura. Creio que vocês terão mais dificuldades para realizar a missão. Uchiha?**

**- Nai, Tsunade-sama. Antes de sair da organização, não me disseram sobre esse Amuleto. **

**- Hum. Posso creditar a minha confiança em você á essa missão?**

**- Hai. **

**- Ótimo. Como eu disse anteriormente de você chegar, terão um mês para voltarem em Konoha. Poderá fazer a sua primeira missão Sakura, espero que o Uchiha não se incomode em esperar um pouco. - **Sakura assentiu depois virou-se para Itachi, interessada em saber o que ele responderia a Gondaime.

**- Terei paciência em esperar. Enquanto ao caso de nós voltarmos dentre de um mês, eu nego. Iremos voltar o mais antes que espera. - **Sakura ficou surpresa com a resposta do homem ao seu lado, ele dizia como se sabia que não iria falhar na missão (Claro, o que ela esperava de Itachi? ¬¬).

**- Que seja. Partiram amanhã de manhã. Alguma dúvida? -** O aposento ficara silencioso, dando a resposta à loira que ninguém tivera dúvidas - **Dispensados! - **Itachi desapareceu em penas pretas e Sakura preparava-se para sair, quando escuta novamente a voz de Tsunade - **Tome cuidado, Sakura. Não confio nesse Uchiha. Enquanto a sua primeira missão, não esqueça do Anticoncepcional. **

**- Arigatou Shishou. Ja ne - **E a garota saiu do aposento.

**-x-**

O que restara para Itachi?

Não restara nada para o mesmo nessa vida miserável que ele tem. Só o ódio do seu querido irmãozinho tolo e daquela garota de cabelos exóticos com quem vai fazer a missão. Sentou-se em cima do telhado de uma casa perto da torre da Gondaime, e observava o pôr-do-sol... Quando ainda era membro da Akatsuki, a ultima vez que vira aquela kunoichi, viu claramente o ódio e a tristeza naquelas lindas esmeraldas opacas, não sabia que seu irmãozinho tolo havia feito laços em Konoha, sentiu-se mal por isso, aquilo não estava em seus planos. Ele não era um cubo de gelo ambulante, tampouco coração de pedra, sofrera muito quando teve que matar seus próprios pais, ainda mais quando deixara Sasuke, seu amado irmão sozinho, sozinho só com um único sentimento, o ódio.

Itachi não gostara nada da esposa que Sasuke escolheu, queria que fosse aquela garota que possivelmente o amou tanto... Ficara irritado com Sasuke por isso, ela seria perfeita a ser a primeira dama Uchiha, ou não?

Viu Sakura saindo da torre da Gondaime com a face mostrando que estava aliviada, andou mais alguns metros até a mesma escutar ser chamada.

**- Sakura-aneesan³! - **uma garotinha, aparentando ter 7 anos, aproximou-se de Sakura abraçando as pernas da mesma, por causa da altura diferenciada.

**- Aya-chan! - **A jovem pegou a garotinha no colo, abraçando-a -** Poxa, você está crescendo heim! -** A menina riu, enquanto era descida do colo de Sakura. -** Ah, Yo Kyru-kun, Sayu-kun! -** Cumprimentou os dois garotinhos que aproximavam, eram idênticos.

**- Yo Sakura-chan. -** cumprimentaram os dois uni som animadamente.

***Congela a imagem***

**Ficha 1:**

Nome: Aya Haiake

Idade: 7 anos.

Nível Ninja: Genin

Sensei: Haruno Sakura

Time 8: Kyru Kagura, Sayu Kagura.

Características Físicas: Cabelos longos e azulados, rosto angelical, pele branca, olhos azuis claros.

Características Psicológicas: Animada, meiga, carinhosa (Um amor de criança)

Defeito: Estressa-se fácil.

**Ficha 2:**

Nomes: Sayu, Kyru Kagura

Idades: 7 anos

Nível Ninja: Genins

Sensei: Haruno Sakura

Time 8: Aya Natsume

Características físicas: Cabelos curtos pretos, rostos angelicais, peles claras, olhos verdes escuros.

Características Psicológicas de Sayu: Calmo, um pouco frio, gênio.

Defeito: Não sabe mostrar seus sentimentos.

Características Psicológicas de Kyru: Algumas vezes é indiferente, animado, gênio.

Defeito: Não sabe controlar seu medo.

***Descongela a imagem***

**- Vamos ter alguma missão amanhã anee-san? -** perguntou Aya com os olhos brilhando.

**- Infelizmente não Aya-chan, vou para uma missão amanhã com a ANBU. - **viu o rosto da garota entristecer e Kyru abraçar-la** - Mas não se preocupem meninos, quando eu voltar, vamos fazer uma missão Rank C, está bem? - **Elespularam alegremente menos Sayu que dera um sorriso discreto... Ele a lembrava tanto o Sasuke... Balançou a cabeça freneticamente, pegara-se pensando em Sasuke outra vez, não estava mais agüentando aquilo. - **Vocês querem me ajudar com as compras?  
**

**- Claro! -** Responderam Aya e Kyru que saíram correndo na frente, Sayu assentiu e começou a andar do lado de sua sensei.

**- Sakura-san? - **Sayu chamou a rosada encarava-a intensamente.

**- Sim? - **Olhou para o garoto ao seu lado, que estava levemente corado.

**- Eu preciso de sua ajuda...  
**

**- Pode falar!**

**- É que... Eu... Eu acho que gosto da Aya... - **ele virou o rosto para o outro lado, mais corado do que antes. Definitivamente ele não era igual ao Sasuke.

**- Continue...  
**

**- Não sei como contar à ela... **

**- Hum, entendo. Eu irei te ajudar sim. - **Sakura sorriu e deu uma piscadinha para Sayu, que corou mais ainda.

**- O-obrigado. - **E continuaram a andar para o mercado.

Itachi viu Sakura sumir de sua vista com as três crianças. Agora ele tinha certeza que ela seria uma boa Uchiha. Sorriu maliciosamente, iria visitar ela essa noite.

**Continua...**

_Dicionário:_

**Nai: **_Não_

**Hai: **_Sim_

**Aneesan: **_Irmã mais velha_

**Ja ne: **_Até mais_

**N/a: **Olá pessoas. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Desculpem pela demora, estou postando outras fanfics, meu tempo está curto. Não se preocupem, o próximo capitulo vai vim rápido e um pouquinho mais grande. Parei naquela parte ali só para dar um suspense pequeno. O Itachi apareceu, o time de Sakura apareceu, e o que Itachi vai fazer lá na casa de Sakura à noite? Coisa boa ou ruim? Só no próximo capitulo, e a primeira missão de Sakura também. ;D

**Hora de responder as reviews:**

**Srta_Uchiha: **Olá, Adorei a sua review. O Itachi já apareceu e já está com umas intenções ali que só vou mostrar no terceiro capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada, beijos.

**Bru Loup****:** Oi. Que bom que você gostou. Aqui está o segundo capitulo e espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada, beijos.

**Uchiha Téh-chan:** Oi. Fico feliz por ter amado o primeiro capitulo. Sim é bom ler ItaSaku de vez em quando (hehehe). Hum, o nome ser Eclipse vou explicar só na terceira missão dos dois juntos, o que não vai demorar. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Obrigada, beijos.

**thais campanate:** Olá. Fico feliz por ter adorado. Aqui está o segundo capitulo. Espero que leia e goste. Obrigada, beijos.

**May:** Oi. Desculpa pela demora. Mas aqui está o capitulo. Claro que vou continuar. Espero que goste desse capitulo, Obrigada, beijos.

**himawari Ice flower****:** Olá. Que bom que ficou bom. Espero que este também fique. Obrigada, beijos.

**Konoha_no_hana:** Oi. Aqui está o segundo capitulo. Desculpe pela demora. Espero que goste. Obrigada, beijos.

**VeronicaLee****:** Olá. Fico feliz por ter ficado demais o primeiro capitulo, espero que esse também fique. Com certeza eles vão trabalhar muito juntos (;D). Obrigada, beijos.

**N/a: **Bom gente, é isso. Repito que não vai demorar o terceiro capitulo, que em minha opinião, está bom. Por favor, dêem reviews me dizendo que ficou bom ou não.

Sem reviews, sem continuação, tipo assim que a história não ficou boa, aí eu fico triste. .-.

Vou indo. Ja ne. ;D

Rhana.


	3. Capitulo 03

**Disclaimer: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence. Se me pertence-se, aquele infeliz do Marada teria uma morte bastante cruel. ¬¬

**Eclipse**

**Capitulo 03  
**

A lua estava cheia naquela noite em Konohagakure, como também estava fazendo muito frio, algo estranho por ser primavera. As ruas estavam desertas, todos estavam em suas casas, e tudo o que se ouvia, era o barulho do vento batendo nos galhos das árvores, que fazia um som gracioso das folhas dançando no ar.

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama. Não estava conseguindo dormir, e, isso era ruim, pois iria fazer uma missão no dia seguinte. Olhou para o relógio, que estava no criado mudo, ao lado de sua cama.

**- 00h00min! Está tarde! - **, sussurrou, enquanto levantava-se.

Percebeu que estava muito frio e aproximou-se da janela, com intenções de fechá-la; mas do lado de fora, visualizou um vulto. Entrou na varanda para ter certeza do que se tratava, mas o vulto tinha sumido. Olhou mais uma vez e não tinha nada, já ia virar-se para sair dali; quando sentiu uma respiração quente em sua nuca, fazendo com que todos os seus cabelos se eriçarem.

**- Sakura... - **, a pessoa a chamara. Era uma voz grave e rouca, bastante sexy. A garota virou-se bruscamente para encarar a pessoa, mas não viu nada atrás de si.

**- Nani? -**, voltou a olhar para frente, mais uma vez... _Nada! -_** "Eu devo estar ficando louca." -**, pensou, enquanto saía da varanda e trancava a porta-janela. Voltou-se para sua cama e tentou mais uma vez dormir, estranhamente dando certo.

**-x-**

00h30min.

Itachi estava sentado em uma cadeira, perto da cama de Sakura, onde a mesma se encontrava dormindo. Há muito tempo o Uchiha estava ali, desde que a garota resolvera trancar a porta-janela de seu quarto. Ficara a observando, até esses minutos. Levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se da cama da rosada; aquela camisola curta e um pouco transparente, que ela usava não conseguia de maneira nenhuma tampar as belas curvas que Sakura tinha. Itachi teve vontade de tocá-la, mas teve uma idéia melhor; era cruel e maliciosa ao mesmo tempo, típico do Uchiha.

Itachi fechou os olhos e segundos depois os abriu, mostrando a íris vermelha e três vírgulas pretas, o precioso Sharingan. Abaixou-se perto da rosada e lentamente aproximou seus lábios da orelha da garota, seus traços no rosto estavam diferentes, seus cabelos pretos e longos ficaram azulados e curtos. Itachi estava com outra aparência, era de seu irmãozinho tolo.

**- Sakura... - **, chamou-a, segundos depois, viu aquelas lindas esmeraldas se abrirem.

_**Sakura version**_

Eu sentia uma respiração quente bem perto da minha nuca, e escutei alguém me chamando por aquela voz, que eu conhecia muito bem. Abri os meus olhos, para descobrir se eu estava certa e estranhamente, estava. Ele estava do meu lado, de joelhos, me observando. A primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi perguntá-lo: o que estava fazendo no meu quarto? Mas nem tive tempo para processar as palavras na minha boca, pois senti aqueles lábios que tanto desejei nos meus sonhos, beijarem os meus. Eu queria empurrá-lo, afastá-lo de mim; mas não conseguia. Aquilo era o que o meu coração mais desejava, e em minha mente, eu sempre negava que não queria aquilo, que eu teria que começar a odiá-lo... Mas, eu não podia simplesmente mandar em meu coração.

O beijo era calmo e carinhoso, o que não era esperado por mim. De uns tempos para cá, eu via como ele beijava a Karin. Era uma mistura de desespero e luxúria; mas carinho, não era o esperado de um homem frio e calculista. Nós nos separamos por falta de ar, eu estava ofegante, e ele só me fitava com aqueles olhos vermelhos que tanto temo, de ele enxergar o que eu estava sentido, após ele ter me beijado. Meu coração batia descontroladamente rápido, e isso, era uma prova que eu ainda o amava.

Sentei-me ao ver uma pena preta cair sobre minha cama. Era parecida com as penas pretas que Itachi usou, para desaparecer da torre da Godaime. Olhei para o teto, acabei me assustando, pois muitas penas pretas estavam caindo do teto fechado, e pousavam sobre minha cama. Levantei-me apressadamente e dei alguns passos para trás, me afastando da cama, a principio, nem tinha percebido que Sasuke não estava mais em minha frente.

Estremeci quando senti mãos frias tocando-me. Fechei meus olhos, enquanto sentia aquelas mãos ousadas acariciarem minha barriga por baixo do _pijama_ que eu usava, e subiam para os meus seios acariciando-os. Não me contive em dar alguns gemidos. As mãos abeis, desceram para as minhas coxas e subiram novamente para os seios, apertando-os de leve. Virei para ficar de frente para ele, e tentei me afastar dele, mas não consegui por sentir seus lábios frios, tocarem meu pescoço que era meu ponto fraco. Não contive novamente de soltar mais alguns gemidos.

**- N-não... ****S-Sasuke... **

_**Is that a dream?**_

_Isso é um sonho?_

"Sasuke" aproximava-se de Sakura, ora a beijava, ora passeava suas mãos abeis pelo corpo da jovem; que sempre se afastava alguns centímetros do homem a sua frente, tentando achar um lugar pra apoiar-se, sentindo suas pernas bambearem.

_**A mere Illusion?**_

_Uma mera Ilusão?_

_**Are you feeling, Sakura?**_

_Você está __sentindo, Sakura?_

_**Sakura, are you feeling?**_

_Sakura, você está sentindo?_

As pernas da garota encostaram-se na cama, antes de tombar seu corpo para trás, para assim deitar na cama. Viu a aparência do homem a sua frente mudar repentinamente. Cabelos pretos e compridos, traços debaixo dos olhos que continuavam vermelhos. _Não era mais seu Sasuke-kun._

_**Are you sells really?**_

_Você está realmente vendo?_

_**Are you really feeling?**_

_Você está realmente sentindo?_

"Itachi"

Tudo agora estava lento. Sakura caía lentamente, como se fosse uma mera e simples pena, igual a uma, que a seguia caindo do abismo. Sakura e o prodígio dos Uchihas não estavam mais no quarto da garota, não havia mais uma cama ali que a jovem, queria deitar para apoiar-se, só havia um abismo, um buraco negro... A rosada era engolida por ele lentamente, enquanto a mesma olhava para Itachi. Seguro no solo, ele a encarava sem emoção alguma...

_**Is it like this that you remember me?**_

_É assim que você lembra-se de mim?_

_**Is it like this that you see me?**_

_É assim que você me vê?_

_**A murderer?**_

_Um __assassino?_

_**I won**__**'t be that you see in me**_

_Não vou ser o que você vê em mim _

_**At least no now**_

_Pelo menos não agora_

_**Tired of living like a blind man**_

_Estou cansado de viver como um cego_

_**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling**_

_Sinto-me doente por dentro, sem sinal de sentimentos_

_**And this is how you remind me**_

_E é assim que você me lembra_

_**This is how you remind me Of what I really am**_

_É assim que você me lembra do que eu realmente sou_

_**This is how you remind me Of what I really AM**_

_É assim que você me lembra do que eu realmente sou__**  
-**_

...Nem mesmo quando ele estendeu a mão para ela, que por pouco não conseguira pegar.

Só não viu mais aquele homem, não o sentiu, quando fechou os olhos e segundos depois os abriu. Estava toda suada e ofegava muito, e encontrava-se sentada em sua _cama_. Fora apenas um _sonho, _e acabara de acordar dele.

_**Are you well, Sakura?**_

_Você está bem Sakura?_

_**Sakura, are you well?**_

_Sakura, você está bem?_

_**A mere dream?**_

_Um mero sonho?_

_**A mere Illusion?**_

_Uma mera Ilusão?_

_**Genjutsu**_

_**Sakura não percebera.**_

**-x-**

Passou seus olhos verde-confusos para o criado mudo, onde se encontrava o despertador. Já eram 05h50min da manhã, resolveu levantar. Sakura olhava atentamente para todos os cantos do seu quarto a procura de algo, para concluir que aquilo não havia sido um sonho, sem sucesso. Entrou no banheiro em passos firmes e começou a tirar as suas vestes, ainda atenta a sua volta, quando escutou um barulho em seu quarto. Saiu rapidamente do banheiro, pensando que tinha alguém em seu quarto, mas quando chegou ao recinto, percebeu que era só a janela que abriu com o vento forte.

**- Sim, eu estou ficando paranóica. -**, disse, quando voltava para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho.

Sakura não vira que tinha uma pena preta caída ao lado de sua cama. Ele realmente tinha ido fazer uma visitinha à garota de cabelos róseos.

**-x-**

(**N/a: **Oh, vontade de por um _"continua"_ aqui! xDD Mas eu tenho que continuar.)

Sakura já estava pronta para a missão. Arrumava a sua mochila e preparava-se para sair de casa. Adentrou a varanda para ver o sol nascer, enquanto olhava, lembrou-se do _sonho _que teve com Sasuke e Itachi. Sentiu uma excitação vir quando se lembrou dos toques do Uchiha mais velho em seu corpo, parecia que era real por ter sentido as caricias... Ela via o Sasuke, mas era o Itachi que a tocava, sabia por causa do perfume que sentiu no sonho, sentira o mesmo aroma quando Itachi chegara à Torre da Godaime.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente, tentando esquecer-se do sonho, mas por que sonhou com ele? Como, até também, sentira o perfume?

Desceu da varanda de sua casa, pousando perfeitamente no chão. Estava na hora de encontrar com Itachi para fazer a missão.

Sakura passou pelos portões de Konoha, pois sentia o chakra poderoso de Itachi fora da vila. Dera alguns passos para frente, até ver Itachi descendo do galho de uma árvore. Prendera até a respiração após passear seus olhos verdes pelo peitoral definido de seu parceiro, que estava sem camisa, só com uma calça preta que fazia parte do uniforme da ANBU. O resto do uniforme de Itachi estava debaixo da árvore, onde estava antes de sua parceira chegar. Enquanto a mesma pegava um pergaminho em sua mochila, o Uchiha vestia sua armadura que tirara para treinar um pouco, pois não conseguira dormir na noite passada. Sakura estava atordoada por vê-lo sem camisa (**N/a: **Imagina nu, então? Ai, tentação de homem! *-*), Itachi divertiu-se com aquilo, sabia também que ela deveria estar pensando no "sonho" que teve com ele (**N/a: **E que sonho! Ui! xD).

**- A minha missão é encontrar um homem chamado ****Natsume Riuko, no país do Arroz. Tsunade-sama e os conselheiros, acham que ele sabe sobre o paradeiro de Orochimaru, pois três ANBUS; enquanto voltavam de uma missão, viram o suposto Natsume Riuko sair do país do Som, acompanhado de três subordinados do Sannin das Cobras. - **Acabando de ler o pergaminho, fechou o mesmo e virou-se de costas para Itachi, continuando:** - E o que Tsunade-sama quer, é que eu consiga as informações com Riuko, num modo prático para que não seja suspeito. É claro que, às informações que eu conseguir, não devo passá-las para ninguém. **

Sem se virar para trás, tombou sua cabeça para o lado, olhando Itachi de lado para saber se ele entendeu o que ela dissera, ele apenas assentiu. Sakura guardou o pergaminho em sua mochila e colocou a máscara da ANBU em sua face.

**- Vamos. - , **disse Itachi, colocando a máscara da ANBU em sua face e partiu, seus movimentos eram copiados por Sakura.

**-x-**

Bom, hora do meu falatório...

A Akatsuki:

A organização criminosa, Lua Vermelha, Rank S, da geography International Naruto: Dattebayo-não-traduzido. Akatsuki, resumindo, não é a mais a mesma de tempos atrás. Pein está morto, o que quer dizer que ele não é mais o líder da organização, e sim, Madara Uchiha.

Para quem não sabe, Madara é Tobi, ou seja, Tobi é Madara. Tobi, é aquele homem que diz que é garoto, adoro falar: TOBI IS GOOD BOY. Ele usa uma máscara pirulito (aspiral) laranja, escondendo um rosto que antes era lindo, agora é deformado, dizem certas pessoas, mas vamos colocar aqui que ele tem rosto deformado, pois ninguém tem que ganhar de Itachi aqui.

(**N/a: **Para aqueles que são novatos leitores dessa minha fanfic louca, a fanfic é louca, poderá ter coisas insanas e sem complexo, e eu digo com muito orgulho que sou doida também (mas num sentido bom), é uma fanfic diferente das demais que criei, e também nunca vi ninguém criar algo parecido. Deixem a autora baka feliz! Deixe uma review e uma bala! =D)

Diziam que Tobi era o Óbito Uchiha, aquele garoto que era o melhor amigo de Kakashi, que deu o sharingan para o mesmo de presente, para que nunca se esquecesse dele. Mas estavam redondamente enganados, é o MADARA, esse homem ruim que treinou o Itachi (se bem que ele não fez tão mal treiná-lo), por isso precisamos agradecê-lo por ter feito isso.

Os membros da Akatsuki não são os mesmos de antes, se bem que tem umas figuras repetidas lá, como: Konan, Zetsu e Kisame. Humpf, praticamente todos os lindos da Akatsuki morreram (tirando o Itachi, é claro)!

Deidara, mesmo que um dia eu o confundi com uma mulher (quem não confundiu?), era um homem lindo com aquela arte explosiva dele... Mas, infelizmente, fora brutalmente assassinado pela própria arte dele; ele não se suicidou, mas o maldito Sasuke fez ele explodir!

Kakuzu, não sei se ele era lindo, pois ele usava uma máscara, tampouco se ele era feio (com certeza ele era, porque, pelo poder que ele tem aqui no corpo, cruzes! O.o). Por isso não vou lamentar a morte dele, que praticamente, morreu de morte morrida.

Hidan, não era aquele Deus Grego, mas era um homem, nossa, maravilhoso, aquele peitoral definido dele à mostra! (Uiii). Mas, ele foi morto pelo Shikamaru, estranho não?

Sasori Danna! Oh, que pena! Que pena mesmo! Aquela marionete era muito linda! Sakura, por que foi matar aquele bonequinho maravilhoso? T.T

Mas, se bem que a ficha deles estavam bem sujas, hein? Humpf, querendo pegar o Gaara e Naruto e destruir Konoha, tinham que morrer mesmo.

Depois de alguns anos, a Akatsuki agora estava de volta aos seus crimes. Não iriam se contentar até terem a Kyuubi e presenciarem Konoha conquistada por eles, tudo à ruínas.

**-x-**

(**N/a: **Meu Deus, acho que já escutei mais de 50 vezes a música: Hero do Nickelback (depois de ver o Clipe também, amei o clipe, é do Homem Aranha 1 *o*), e, tenho uma conclusão que estou tendo tantas idéias para essa história. Praticamente está rodando um filme na minha cabeça. Vamos para os pensamentos de Sakura agora. xD)

_**Sakura version**_

Estamos a horas correndo, já está anoitecendo e meu chakra está no limite. Ao certo que estou surpresa com Itachi, ele parece não ter tomado café da manhã e nem ao menos almoçou comigo, e para acompanhá-lo em sua velocidade, estou usando um pouco do meu Chakra, que como disse no começo, está se esvaziando.

Eu poderia ter pedido para ele ir ao meu ritmo, mas não queria mostrar a ele que sou fraca, me arrependi amargamente, pois ele acabara de parar. Tinha percebido que eu estava no meu limite... Eu simplesmente estraguei seus planos de continuar a viajar à noite, tudo por causa da minha teimosia.

Ele olhou para mim sem a máscara em sua face, pela primeira vez eu vi os seus olhos sem o Sharingan, eram pretos e frios, mais frios e belos que os de Sasuke. Itachi deu um meio sorriso, me deixei cair sentada no chão, admirando aquele sorriso.

**- Vamos acampar aqui, para você descansar. - **Eu tirei a máscara e apoiei minhas costas em uma árvore e fiquei a tentar normalizar minha respiração.

**- Certo. Já... Estamos... Chegando? -, **perguntei, tirando minha mochila de minhas costas, e tirando a armadura, ficando só com minha blusa de rendas preta e um sutiã preto por baixo.

**- Não está muito longe. - , **ele respondeu, enquanto tirava o manto e sentava-se debaixo de uma árvore, alguns metros longe de mim. Parecia hipnotizado com a beleza do céu, pois olhava para o céu escurecendo sem ao menos piscar.

Acho que o barulho de meu estômago roncando, deve ter sido alto demais, pois Itachi parou de fitar o céu e olhou para mim, mesmo que sem alguma emoção em sua face e em seu olhar, não contive de corar sem-graça.

**- Vou procurar algumas frutas, para comermos. -, **levantei-me e vi Itachi assentir, depois eu adentrei a floresta.

_**Autora version**_

Após Sakura sair do seu campo de visão, Itachi levantou-se, e a árvore onde estava escorado, acabou sendo derrubada por um único soco que ele dera. Pegou sua katana e começou a cortar a árvore, pois precisava de lenha para fazer uma fogueira para sua companheira. Ele próprio não precisava se esquentar, anos de treinamentos árduos.

Com algumas lenhas cortadas, arrumou-as no chão, fez alguns Ins com as mãos e depois fez uma bola com os dedos indicadores e polegar, perto de sua boca, expelindo uma bola de fogo em direção as madeiras que pegaram fogo no mesmo instante; terminando a fogueira. Após terminar, olhou para o céu que faltava pouco para escurecer.

**- "Está na hora." - **Pensou, enquanto saiu correndo dali, adentrando na floresta.

Sakura estava voltando para o lugar onde iria acampar com seu parceiro, havia muitas frutas na sua blusa que fizera de cesta. Tivera sorte por encontrar muitas frutas fáceis em uma floresta. Quando chegou, só vira suas coisas, o manto de Itachi, uma árvore derrubada, e uma fogueira armada... Sem sinal de Itachi. Colocou as frutas no chão perto da fogueira e começou a olhar para todos os lados, procurando por Itachi, sem sucesso.

**- Onde será que ele foi? -** Perguntou para si mesma.

Teve a idéia de procurar pelo chakra dele. Concentrou-se e o encontrou um pouco longe onde estavam, desconfiou por sentir outro chakra muito próximo do dele, decidiu averiguar.

Subiu em uma árvore, decidindo ir por cima mesmo. Depois começou pular de uma em uma até sentir o Chakra de Itachi mais próximo, desceu da árvore e se escondeu atrás de outra, quando avistou Itachi. Assustou-se ao ver com quem ele estava, pois era um homem com uma aparência incomum. Era o mesmo homem que sempre acompanhava Itachi, quando este ainda pertencia a Akatsuki. O nome dele era Kisame, e os dois estavam conversando.

Sakura tentou escutar a conversa deles, pegando uma parte:

**- Quando irá acabar com essa farsa toda? -**, perguntou Kisame para Itachi, Sakura assustou-se.

**- Não irá durar muito tempo, Kisame. Agora volte para a base. - **respondeu o Uchiha, dando as costas para o homem azulado.

**- Espero. - **disse o homem, depois ele partiu.

Sakura estava confusa. Então, Itachi é um espião da Akatsuki? Está espionando Konoha, pegando informações e passando para o seu ex-companheiro Kisame? Não dera mais tempo para formular mais respostas para o que ouvira, pois sentiu um corpo próximo ao seu, atrás de si, estremeceu quando sentiu a respiração da pessoa perto de seu ouvido.

** - Sabia que ficar escutando a conversa dos outros é feio, Sakura? **

**Continua...**

**N/a: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. E, então pessoas? O que acharam do capítulo? Péssimo, ruim, bom, ou ótimo? Hum, parei numa hora muito ruim ali, não é mesmo? O que será que Sakura irá fazer? Husahusahuashusa

**N/b: **Olá, gente! Que final foi esse? A Rhana-chan quer nos matar de ansiedade, não pode ser outra coisa. Tem algumas autoras que fazem de maldade, que coisa. É claro que eu não estou nessa lista. Mas, falando sério, essa do Itachi estar traindo Konoha, eu não acredito. Deve haver uma conspiração, mas nunca, nunca mesmo, ele faria algo assim. Bem, é o que eu acho, não tenho idéia do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo.

Ah, Rhana, eu que lhe agradeço por ter me escolhido para ser sua beta. Desculpe, se eu demorei um pouquinho para lhe mandar de volta o capítulo. Da próxima vez, tentarei ser mais rápida. Até porque, não me agüento de ansiedade aqui. Afinal, Sakura está perdida ou em ótimas mãos.

**Hora de responder as queridas Reviews, que vocês enviaram para a minha pobre história: **=D

**VeronicaLee: **Oi Veronica. Ah, fico feliz por ter adorado o segundo capitulo. Agora, vamos ver se eles vão mesmo fazer muitas missões juntos. E o que achou da visita noturna dele á Sakura? Bom, ruim ou péssimo? Espero que goste desse capitulo. E desculpe a demora. Obrigada, beijos. :*

**Chopi-chan: **Olá. Aqui está o terceiro capitulo de Eclipse. Espero que goste e desculpe a demora. Obrigada, beijos. =D

**lloo161: **Oie. Capitulo três postado, espero que goste. O que achou da visita noturna de Itachi-kun á Sakura? Obrigada, beijos. =D

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san****:** Oi.! Que bom que gostou bastante.! Fico muito feliz. Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito até postado, se demorei, desculpe. Obrigada, beijos. =)

**Andressa:** Oi Andressa. Oba, leitora nova, que bom que escolheu minha fanfic para ler, estou muito feliz. Bom, aqui está o terceiro capitulo, espero que goste. Obrigada, beijos. =)

**maryh-haruno****:** Bom, está postado o terceiro capitulo Maryh, espero que tenha gostado e fico feliz por ter adorado o segundo capitulo. Obrigada, beijos. =*

**Susan:** Oie. Sim, Itachi fora absolvido dos crimes, aliás, ele não cometeu crime nenhum, ele fez o que era certo. Ai, eu também adoro Itachi e Sakura, é incrível.! Espero que goste desse capitulo. Obrigada, beijos. n.n

**Neko Sombria****:** Oi Neko Sombria!. Fico feliz por você ter curtido minha fanfic. Com certeza o Itachi é perfeito, um deus grego vamos dizer (*-*). É o Kisame é azul e... num é legal homem azul e dentado (xD)! Espero que goste desse capitulo. Obrigada, beijos. xD

**Akaane-chaan****:** Oi Akaane-chan.! Fico muito feliz pore star amando os capitulos de Eclipse. E aí? Gostou da visita de Itachi á Sakura? Espero que goste desse capitulo. Obrigada, beijos.

Oii . Aqui está a continuação da fanfic, fico feliz por ter achado que está ótima. Espero que ache ótimo esse capitulo também. Obrigada, beijos. =)

Vou indo pessoal, obrigada por lerem e espero que leiam o próximo capítulo. **E por favor, enviem reviews!**

Ja ne. : *


End file.
